Hawkeye sabe
by McFearless22
Summary: Cuando llegaron a la granja de Clint, los Vengadores revivieron lo que Wanda Maxinoff les había mostrado, algunos buscaron refugio entre ellos; como Natasha y Steve, pero algo más pasaba ahí, y Hawkeye lo sabía. Es mejor que el resumen!
Avengers no me pertenece, es propiedad de Marvel y Disney.

No sabían que era lo que más les estaba afectando, el hecho que un robot con inteligencia artificial que habían creado en la torre estaba buscándolos para deshacerse de ellos; o lo que la gemela Maxinoff les había mostrado a cada uno de ellos, jugando con sus mentes, metiéndose con sus miedos más grandes; o quizá era el hecho que estaban parados en la sala de estar de la granja oculta de uno de sus compañeros… o podía ser todo junto. Pero definitivamente enterarse que su compañero Clint Barton tenía una familia, esposa, dos hijos y uno más en camino era algo que había dejado estupefacto a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo, a todos menos a Natasha, ya que ella era considerada como un integrante más de la familia Barton, por eso los niños la llamaban tía Nat. Comprendieron que Clint deseara que la información de su familia se mantuviera en secreto para que estuvieran a salvo, pero una pequeña parte de ellos se sentía de alguna forma traicionados, como si su compañero no confiara en ellos como para contarles una noticia como aquella.

Luego que Thor se fuera, Steve estuvo a punto de ingresar en la casa, pero el recordatorio de la visión de Scarlett Witch -como decidieron llamar a la gemela Maximoff- invadió su mente.

" _¿Listo para nuestro baile?"_

" _La guerra ha terminado Steve…podemos ir a casa"_

La voz de Peggy Carter jugaba con la mente de Steve, pero él tristemente recordó que su antiguo amor estaba en una cama de hospital, sufriendo las consecuencias que vienen con el paso de los años. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se alejó, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, lo que el Capitán no supo fue que una persona lo observaba irse desde una ventana dentro de la casa.

Natasha Romanoff observó a Steve irse por un sendero, se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado por la mente del capitán, no se imaginaba qué podía ser lo que le ocasionara miedo, Steve se caracterizaba por dejar en segundo plano sus propios problemas o emociones, con el propósito de ayudar a sus compañeros y al resto del mundo, todos los demás estaban antes que él en su mundo; pero en ese momento parecía que estaba realmente afectado.

Natasha estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Clint la observaba desde la cocina, con una mirada preocupada, nunca había visto a su amiga tan afectada por algo, ni siquiera sus pesadillas la dejaban en el estado en el que la había encontrado, la chica Maximoff de verdad se había metido con algo muy oscuro, frunció los labios negando con la cabeza, él era el único que se había librado de los juegos mentales de la gemela, pero ahora tenía que ver a su equipo entero afectado, y no sabía qué hacer, lo único que sabía era que se tenían que recuperar para poder ir detrás de Ultron y los gemelos Maximoff, aunque algo le decía que los gemelos no eran tan malos después de todo, solo habían sufrido demasiado y actuaban en base a esos sentimientos, presentía que no iban a tardar mucho en darse cuenta que Ultron era un error.

Cuando Steve volvió de su caminata, Clint le dio ropa suya para que estuviera más cómodo, le indicó que podía tomar una ducha en el baño de la habitación que compartía con Laura.

A pesar que no quedaba agua caliente encontró la ducha muy relajante, le ayudó a aliviar un poco la tensión que sentía.

Cuando se dirigía camino abajo, escuchó la voz de Natasha, se detuvo al instante, le llamó la atención que tuviera un tono tan apenado.

\- **¿ahora sigues pensando que eres el único monstruo?-** preguntó Natasha mirando a Bruce.

\- **Natasha** \- susurró él, sintiéndose mal al escuchar la historia de la espía.

Pero Natasha se distrajo al ver una silueta en la puerta, era Steve.

Maldijo internamente, peguntándose cuanto había escuchado su compañero, no quería que se llevara una mala impresión.

Steve terminó de alejarse pensando en lo que había escuchado, se moría por ingresar en la habitación para poder decirle a su amiga que no era un monstruo, pero ella tenia a Bruce, y por mucho que le doliera sabía que ambos merecían una oportunidad de ser felices.

Steve necesitaba distraerse, se dirigió a la cocina en donde estaban Clint y su mujer.

\- **¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?** – preguntó Steve a Laura, la mujer de Clint.

\- **no hace falta, de seguro que quieren descansar** – contestó con una amable sonrisa.

 **\- puedes cortar leña** – dijo por su parte Clint – **seguro que va a terminar pronto** – se defendió al ver la mirada que le dedicaba su mujer.

\- **será un placer ayudar en algo** – dijo Steve sonriendo con amabilidad, Tony se ofreció a ayudarlo, más que todo para escapar de las miradas de los niños Barton.

Cuando Natasha salió de la ducha se dirigió a la cocina, necesitaba una bebida, desde su lugar observó a Steve y Tony discutir, supo que el billonario se estaba metiendo con el soldado cuando este rompió un tronco con sus manos, esa era una de las formas que tenía Steve de sacarse la frustración y dolor de encima, generalmente golpeaba bolsas de arena en logar de troncos. Por suerte Laura apareció para decirle algo a Stark, luego volvió a la casa.

\- **debemos arreglar como dormirán** \- dijo Laura pasando a su lado, la pelirroja asintió sabiendo que no había suficiente lugar - **¿crees que estarán bien?-** cuestionó haciendo una seña hacia el par de hombres.

\- **descuida, ninguno se golpeará** \- le restó importancia Natasha - **es solo que Tony no sabe como sacarle información a Steve** \- no pudo evitar sonreír.

Mientras Clint observaba a sus compañeros Steve y Tony discutir afuera de la casa, Laura subía las escaleras, una vez en la habitación empezó a juntar la ropa sucia.

\- **si van a dormir aquí alguno tendrá que compartir cama** – comentó Laura a su marido, quien rió ante la idea.

 **\- oh eso les va a encantar** – dijo Clint sin dejar de reír.

\- **¿hace cuánto están así Nat y el Dr. Banner?** – curioseó Laura.

\- **¿así cómo?** – preguntó sin entender Clint, su mujer rió con diversión.

 **\- eres tan inocente** – negó con la cabeza.

\- **ya verás que nada va a suceder entre ellos** – le restó importancia Barton – **pero entre el Capitán y Nat, ahí puede ser que te crea** – opinó guiñándole un ojo – **ya te lo mostraré** – prometió con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Esa noche.

Las únicas personas que dormían sin ningún tipo de problemas eran los niños Barton, en cuanto a los demás, cada uno estaba teniendo una noche complicada. Natasha estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Lila, mientras que ella y su hermano compartían el cuarto de este último; Bruce y Tony compartían la habitación de invitados, por insistencia de Stark, alegando que los hermanos científicos debían compartir el cuarto; Steve se había quedado con el sillón, negándose a dejar a los niños sin su cuarto.

Pero para Steve era imposible dormir, cada vez que llegaba a conciliar el sueño, imágenes sobre la visión de Wanda Maximoff y sus recuerdos de estrellarse contra el hielo invadían su mente, provocando que despertara sintiéndose como si fuera a tener un ataque de pánico, no podía permitirse aquello allí, no quería molestar a nadie con sus problemas.

Sin poder volver a dormir, decidió salir afuera, sin hacer ruido se sentó en el porche, disfrutando de la noche estrellada que le regalaba ese lugar tan tranquilo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar una suave y conocida voz.

\- **¿no puedes dormir?** – le preguntó Natasha sonriendo de lado al ver que había logrado asustarlo un poco, su compañero solo negó con la cabeza – **espero que no te importe que haya tomado tu manta** – indicó con sus manos la manta que ahora estaba usando para cubrir su cuerpo.

 **\- no importa** – dijo Steve con una leve sonrisa, la pelirroja se sentó a su lado. Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos - **¿qué te impide dormir?** – se animó a preguntar Steve.

\- **pesadillas** – susurró casi inaudiblemente Natasha, inconscientemente sujetó con más fuerza la manta, sintiendo que conservaba el aroma del Capitán - **¿qué te hizo ver Maximoff?** – Cuestionó girando la cabeza para poder verlo mejor – **sé que Stark intentó sacarte la información provocándote, pero ambos sabemos que eso no funciona –** observó a Steve meditar si debía contarle o no, pero después de todo, Natasha era una de las únicas personas en las que confiaba, además que se sentía cómodo con ella.

 **\- vi a Peggy** – dijo finalmente Steve – **me decía que la guerra había terminado y que podíamos ir a casa –** hizo silencio por unos segundos – **después bailábamos, pero mis antiguos compañeros morían alrededor de nosotros** – giró la cabeza para poder ver a su compañera de frente – **luego estaba solo, en medio del salón** – bajó la mirada – **cuando vi a Clint con su familia finalmente comprendí lo solo que estoy, Ultron tiene razón en algo** – Natasha frunció el ceño – **no sé vivir si no hay guerras… no tengo un hogar** – sonrió de lado, pero sus ojos destellaban tristeza - **¿tú qué viste?** – preguntó antes que Natasha dijera algo.

\- **reviví mis momentos en el Red Room, el lugar donde me criaron y entrenaron** – contestó la mujer rusa – **todo el proceso por el que pasé para ser la mejor asesina… sabes, yo también envidio la familia que tiene Clint** – Steve la vio sin entender – **no me malinterpretes, amo a los niños y a Laura, pero es algo que nunca tendré.**

 **\- ¿a qué te refieres? –** cuestionó Steve sin entender.

\- **en el Red Room había una ceremonia de graduación… en dónde me esterilizaron** – su compañero frunció el ceño – **es eficaz** – asintió intentando controlar su voz entrecortada, pero sus ojos no engañaron a Steve – **una cosa menos en la que preocuparse, hace que todo sea más fácil… incluso matar** – bajó la mirada, esquivando los ojos preocupados de Steve – **hay más de un monstruo en el equipo –** Steve no pudo contenerse más y rodeó con sus fuertes brazos a Natasha, ella se refugió en el pecho del rubio, no quería sentirse tan vulnerable ante su compañero, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba, no a Clint, o Bruce, necesitaba a Steve.

 **\- no eres un monstruo Natasha** – dijo suavemente Steve – **y aunque no puedas tener hijos, eso no significa que no puedas tener una familia –** opinó – **vi cómo eres alrededor de los hijos de Barton** – sonrió aunque su compañera no pudiera verlo – **estoy seguro que serías una excelente madre.**

 **\- ¿junto a Bruce?** – preguntó Natasha.

\- **si es el hombre que amas… creo que ambos merecen ser felices** – dijo Steve, aunque sus ojos reflejaran tristeza.

\- **¿por eso le dijiste que intentara algo conmigo?** – cuestionó la pelirroja separándose para poder verlo – **escuché que le decías eso** – Steve solo asintió con la cabeza, sin ser capaz de poder decir algo.

\- **como dije… ambos merecen ser felices** – dijo Steve en voz baja – **solo quiero que seas feliz Nat, no importa con quien** – Natasha se quedó en silencio al ver la honestidad en las palabras de Steve, pero también notando ese rastro de tristeza en su mirada.

\- **dos monstruos juntos** – susurró Natasha.

\- **detente** – le pidió Steve – **no eres un monstruo Nat, vi monstruos, las personas que te lastimaron son monstruos** – la pelirroja le prestó atención **– tu eres un héroe** – aseguró mirándola a los ojos – **te lo repetiré hasta que me creas** – Natasha sonrió, una sonrisa autentica.

\- **no estás solo Steve** – dijo Natasha, levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla del rubio al verlo bajar la mirada – **siempre tendrás a alguien conmigo.**

 **\- pero no de la forma que desearía** – dijo con tristeza Steve.

\- **nunca dije que no** – Steve levantó la mirada con sorpresa – **simplemente no creo merecer** …- antes que pudiera terminar su oración Steve la atrajo hacia sus brazos uniendo sus labios en un sorpresivo beso. Al principio fue una leve caricia que los llenó de un calor reconfortante, pero luego aumentó la intensidad, los brazos de Natasha rodeaban el cuello de Steve, acariciándole las mejillas con suavidad; mientras que los brazos del Capitán la rodeaban por la cintura de forma protectora, atrayéndola más cerca de su cuerpo.

Se separaron suavemente cuando necesitaron respirar.

 **\- parece que alguien estuvo practicando** – susurró Natasha haciendo reír a Steve.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del matrimonio Barton, Clint y Laura observaban la escena desde la ventana.

 **\- ¿ves? Te dije que algo pasaba entre ellos** – Dijo Clint sonriendo – **apuesto lo que sea a que después de esta misión no va a haber forma de separarlos** – aseguró manteniendo su sonrisa – **quiero que Nat sea feliz y el Cap me gusta para ella, es un buen hombre y la ama.**

 **\- ¿cómo lo sabes?** – cuestionó su mujer.

\- **porque soy Hawkeye y observó todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, todo lo que los demás ignoran no pasa desapercibido por mis ojos** – contestó con obviedad – **anda, vamos a dormir un poco** – tiró de la mano de su mujer llevándola a la cama.


End file.
